ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
General Assistance
}} Concerned for Elan's safety, Tarquin assigns Roy and Belkar to be the bard's new bodyguards. The General also gives the party an only mildly-evilly-sourced flying carpet to help speed them along their way. Cast * Roy Greenhilt ◀ ▶ * Haley Starshine ◀ ▶ * Elan ◀ ▶ * Belkar Bitterleaf ◀ ▶ * Mr. Scruffy ◀ ▶ * Tarquin ◀ ▶ * Jacinda ◀ ▶ * A Prince of Persia * A Soldier of the Empire of Blood Transcript Tarquin: Elan, before you go: I’m worried about your safety. Nale can be very dangerous. Elan: Don’t worry, Dad. I’ve beaten him twice! Tarquin: Precisely. Recurring foes always get stronger with successive appearances. Tarquin: I want to see Nale brought to justice as much as you do. Tarquin: He’s a destabilizing influence who knows too much. Tarquin: And seeing how well you grew up, I can’t help but feel a little responsible for how Nale turned out. Stopping him is as much my duty as yours. Tarquin: Therefore, I’d like to send some personnel along with you. Bodyguards of a sort. Elan: Uh, Dad, I don’t think that’s such a good idea. Tarquin: No, really, I must insist. I even have specific candidates in mind. Elan: Who? Tarquin: Them. Roy: Huh? Belkar: Wha? Mr. Scruffy: Mrrow? Roy: We don’t work for you yet, General. Tarquin: Consider this an audition. Accompany my son on his mission to apprehend his brother. Tarquin: If he comes back alive, I’ll give you both permanent positions. How does that sound? Belkar: Like you’re getting us to work for free. Tarquin: Yes, but think of the exposure. Roy: Do I have the option of refusing at that time, if I dislike the terms? Tarquin: I suppose, but I’m— Roy: Then I accept. Tarquin: Good! Tarquin: Keep in mind that if any lasting harm comes to my son while he is under your protection, I will hold you—and your family members—'personally' responsible. Roy: I take all of my responsibilities personally, thanks. Do you? Tarquin: Ha! Fantastic! Elan, this warrior is going to be guarding you from now on. Roy: Uh, hi. Nice to meet you. Elan: Hi! I’m Elan! What’s your name, Roy? Roy: … Roy: Roy. A soldier brings in a flying carpet floating about Belkar-height above the balcony floor. Tarquin: Ah, here it comes! Since time is of the essence, I sent for this gift from my personal vault. Elan: Whoa… Roy: Is that what I think it is?? Belkar: A hamfisted retread of an overplayed cultural motif? Tarquin: This is my fastest flying carpet, Elan. You’ll note both its red color as well as its racing stripes. Tarquin: It should get you to Windy Canyon in two days, if you take turns sleeping while it flies. Elan: Dad, I told you I didn’t want any of your evil magic items! Tarquin: We didn’t craft this one, though. A friend of mine did steal it, but from a very wealthy man who owned six others. A flashback of Jacinda on a flying carpet "pulling the rug out from under" a Prince of Persia character who was on the flying carpet being offered in the present. Elan (inset): Oh. I guess that’s not as bad then. Tarquin (inset): Indeed, I promise he only missed it for a few seconds. Tarquin: At any rate, I’m happy to put at your disposal any or all resources of this kingdom. Elan: How do you control it? Tarquin: Fear and intimidation, mostly, though a little torture her and there helps. Beat. Elan looks at Tarquin aghast. Tarquin: Or did you mean the carpet? Tarquin: Just pull on one of the tassels. D&D Context * The Carpet of Flying is a standard D&D item. Trivia * Jacinda is a member of the Vector Legion, lead by Tarquin. Her class and level is unknown but suspected to be a Rogue. She has been handling the Empire of Sweat along with Laurin Shattersmith as part of their larger plans. External Links * 817}} View the comic * 224476}} View the discussion thread Category:Linear Guild Attacks!